Escapando al destino
by PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK
Summary: Bella llaga a Forks escapando de la indiferencia de su madre y padrastro. Encontrara a un rebelde Edward que le hará la vida imposible. ¿Podrán estos chicos tan diferentes encontrar su destino juntos sin el dolor del pasado?


Salí corriendo de mi casa no podía asimilar que no me creyeran, que pensaran que soy capas de mentir con respecto a una cosa así y lo peor de todo era que le creyeran a _el_ antes que a mi, a su hija, a quien criaron. Es verdad que en los últimos tiempos he cometido errores y muy grabes pero no era para no me creyeran si les decía lo que _el_ hizo.

Antes de salir iracunda de la casa logre tomar la cartera del que llame amigo, hoy me asqueaba el pensar que alguna ves le di ese grado de honor en mi vida. Detuve mis pasos debía pensar claramente; antes de que reportaran las tarjetas las aprovecharía al máximo.

Fui a una tienda de autoservicio tome unas maletas, ropa, un poco de agua y comida. Había llenado el carrito con todas las maletas y la ropa me dirigí a las cajas y page con una de sus tarjetas.

Antes de salir me di cuenta de que había un cajero automático y se me ocurrió una idea. Deje el carrito a un lado del cajero e introduje una de las tarjetas retire $500 pesos para que nadie sospechara. En realidad fue demasiado sencillo pues más de una vez _el _me llevo a retirar dinero de sus cuentas y aprendí la clave de cada una de sus tarjetas. Sumando el dinero que acababa de retirar y el que estaba guardado en la cartera tenía $1000 pesos en la bolsa. Para cualquier persona seria suficiente pero yo sabia que no era así, no para mi, yo estaba fugando de mi casa con 18 años de edad, yo necesitaba más, mucho más que eso.

Continúe caminando y tome un taxi el cual me llevo a un pequeño hotel que yo conocía en una e las muchas visitas que le hicimos a la familia Black.

Lo siento deben pensar que soy una maleducada de lo peor, pero en cuanto les cuente como comenzó todo entenderán mi distracción.

Soy Isabella Swan hija de Charlie y Renné Swan, aunque mis padres estén divorciados y yo viva con mi madre y su nuevo esposo Phil, yo seguía viendo a mi padre por las amistades que tenían en común ambos; como los Back. Acabo de cumplir 18 años, mi cabello es castaño rojizo, ojos cafés, complexión delgada y piel demasiado blanca.

Mis padres eran muy amigos de Billy Black, este tenia un hijo, Jacob, del cual me hice "amiga" por la amistad entre su padre y los míos. Hace ya casi dos años me confeso que estaba enamorado de mí y yo lo rechacé de una forma que a mí me pareció bastante delicada: le dije que en ese momento no deseaba una relación y me gustaba tenerlo como amigo pero nada más, desde ese día Jacobo se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, no le di mucha importancia por que creía que lo había herido; y tenia razón con respecto a que estaba herido pero no sabia lo que tenia planeado hacerme por rechazar una relación con el.

Llegamos de visita a la casa Black ayer por la noche, la visita no era por nada en especial, era otra visita para ver a los "viejos amigos". Hoy me levante tarde y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar pensando que todos habían salido a algún lugar de la reserva de La Push cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura.

-No sabes lo que te extrañe preciosa- sentía el aliento de Jacobo en mi oreja. Intente soltarme de su abraso pero solo conseguí que me apretara más, como si fuera un roedor preso de una boa constrictor.

-¿Porqué no aceptas que eres mía? ¿Quieres qué te lo demuestre?- comenzó a besar salvajemente mi cuello mientras yo me retorcía en sus brazos.

-Suéltame, no me toques, que me dejes- entre más me movía más me pegaba a su cuerpo

-No te voy a soltar, ya te lo dije eres mía y solo mía,- me arrastro hasta su habitación que estaba en la planta baja. Me aventó sobre su cama y se coloco sobre mí- te lo voy a demostrar a la fuerza si es necesario- empezó a desabotonar mi blusa con demasiada rudeza e incluso le arranco un par de botones.

-Suéltame ahora mismo- yo forcejeaba inútilmente. Me soltó una cachetada.

-Entiéndelo perra eres mía y yo hago contigo lo que se me da la gana.- Necesitaba salir de hay cuanto antes y no me iba a zafar de Jacobo con facilidad porque el era obviamente más fuerte que yo, así que debía utilizar mi agilidad mental.

-Amor, tu padre y mi madre pueden llegar y armar un escándalo- intente sonar melosa pero decir esas palabras me asía odiarme- por favor- sus manos suavizaron su agarre.

-¿Entonces aceptas que eres mía bebé?- me quería matar en estos momentos. Solo asentí porque si abría la boca le vomitaría encima de el.

En cuanto me soltó me fui a mí habitación me cambie de ropa y espere que mi madre y Phil llegaran; en cuanto lo hicieron les explique lo sucedido y no me creyeron, le dieron la razón a ese maldito. Así fue como termine aquí en un cajero automático vaseando las cuentas de Jacobo.

Me voy a largar con mi padre a Forks no se como reaccionaria ante la situación pero era lo único que me quedaba.

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia. Espero que me disculpen por: las faltas de ortografía y poner a Jacobo como el malo **** lo lamento espero sus rews**


End file.
